Gebruikersblog:Xbabyx140/International Fight Knights' Tournament
Dit toernooi wordt binnenkort georganiseerd! Mod Max W zegt het volgende over het toernooi: Het toernooi gaat tussen allerlei landen. Er is ook een internationaal team, genaamd Global Stars. In dat team zitten de landen die geen eigen team hebben. Dat team is Engelssprekend. Nederland heeft wel een eigen team! Wil jij Nederland vertegenwordigen, kom dan naar de Clanchat van Mod Max W! Het is een Clan Wars toernooi. Het toernooi is ook beschikbaar voor F2P. Dit zijn de instellingen van het toernooi (in het Engels): Victory condition: Knock-out *Stragglers: Ignore 5 *Time limit: No time limit *Safe/Dangerous: You keep your items when die *Combat rules: All allowed *Arena: Turrets Er zijn drie fasen in het toernooi. Groepsfase In deze fase zijn er twee groepen van zes teams gemaakt. Nederland zit in groep 1. Er zijn drie weekenden waarin Nederland zijn groepswedstrijden aflegt. De beste twee van elke groep mogen door naar de halve finale. Voor de verandering, laten we eerst de groepsindeling en het speelschema van Nederland bekijken. Groepsindeling Groep 1 Groep 2 Verklaring Speelschema Nederland/België Het complete speelschema van de groepen Groep 1 Groep 2 Halve finales De beste twee van elke groep mogen naar de halve finales! De eerste van groep 1 gaat tegen de runner-up van groep 2, en andersom! Speelschema Troostfinale De verliezers in de halve finale gaan strijden om de derde plaats! Speelschema Finale De twee besten in de halve finale gaan strijden voor de titel! Speelschema Gefeliciteerd Polen, met het winnen van het International Fight Knights' Tournament! Tenue Er is afgesproken dat je tijdens de 'thuiswedstrijden' een oranje cape draagt, en bij 'uitwedstrijden' een rode cape. Je kunt deze capes krijgen door: #Een highwayman te doden en de cape op te pakken. #Eén gele en twee rode dyes te kopen bij Aggie de heks in Draynor Village of een oranje en een rode dye te kopen op de Grand Exchange. #Als je de dyes bij Aggie hebt gekocht moet je eerst de gele en één van de twee rode dyes mengen, die worden een oranje dye. Die dye en de rode dye doe je op de cape. Als je de dyes bij de Grand Exchange hebt gekocht kan je het eerste deel van deze stap overslaan. Wedstrijdverslagen Ik probeer elke week een wedstrijdverslag bij te houden! Hieronder kan je ze vinden! 8 mei (Nederland/België vs. Portugal/Brazilië) Er waren al vroeg veel mensen in de Clanchat NL Event. 's Middags was de clanchat helemaal vol. Echter begon er om 17:00 uur iets op rolletjes te lopen. Volgens een paar Player Moderators zou je meer dan 100 combat nodig hebben om erin te mogen. Mod Max W vroeg of iedereen met minder dan 100 combat wilden vertrekken. Die Player Moderators zeiden ook nog eens dat je eruitgegooid (gekicked) wordt als je de chat niet verlaat. Om ongeveer 18:00 uur was er een massale schoonmaak. Iedereen (ook ik) waarvan ze dachten dat die niet aan de eisen voldeet, werd eruitgegooid. Er waren zelfs spelers van level 100 die eruitgegooid werden! Eén speler diende zelfs een officiële klacht in! Het gevecht: Er waren een paar spelers die opvielen, de rijksten hadden zelfs corrupt dragon armour aan! Na 10 minuten gingen de Nederlanders: "NL REX!" roepen. Na 20 minuten was het 41-45 voor Brazilië, maar toen ging Nederland afstand nemen. Na een halfuurtje worden een paar opvallende spelers gegrepen, maar uiteindelijk wonnen we wel met 25-0. Nou ja, dat compenseerde wel met de teleurstelling, maar het moet de volgende keer wel beter! In de volgende wedstrijd tegen Noorwegen wordt iedereen geaccepteerd! 15 mei (Nederland/België vs. Noorwegen) Een korte wedstrijd was het. Ik was erbij maar had het achteraf niet moeten doen. De eerste paar minuten Nederland komt op een kleine voorsprong. Onze leider, NL, was al meteen dood. Dat hadden we niet van hem verwacht. We hadden afgesproken dat er een paar leiders waren die we moesten volgen. Uiteindelijk bleken we op één kluitje te vechten, wat achteraf fataal bleek. Ik ging samen met wat hoge levels een paar spelers van Noorwegen doden. 58-56: Xbabyx140 wordt gegrepen Na ongeveer 5 minuten staat het 58-56. Dan word ik gegrepen door een paar hele sterke Noren. Ik had veel lobsters mee, maar de Noren waren te sterk, ik kon niet wegkomen. Na een paar minuten te staan kijken staat het 56-56 en vervolgens zelfs 51-56! Veel spelers dachten dat het nu gedaan was. Maar ja, het kan altijd nog veranderen... 20-40 De Noren gaan winnen! Er moet heel veel veranderen als we zelf nog willen winnen! Wij hadden waarschijnlijk een slechte tactiek en teveel zwakke spelers. Dan duikt het volgende gerucht op: er zitten buitenlandse spelers in Noorwegen! Zelfs Nederlanders! Eén daarvan was Fbi Agen22, hij zei achteraf dat er nergens stond dat je niet in een andere community mag zitten. 10-39, over en uit Nou mensen, dit is verschrikkelijk! Veel mensen hebben gewoon de Nederlandse community last bezorgd! Ik ook. Bij 8-39 worden de laatste 8 Nederlanders tegelijk gedood. Zouden we de volgende keer dan gewoon weer een 110+ combat requirement opstellen? 16 mei (Nederland/België vs. Frankrijk) De strijd begint met 100-95. We houden stand met 93-85. Vervolgens is de tussenstand 90-76. Het ging heel goed, toen stond het 87-66, vervolgens 86-60. Er kwamen geruchten dat er waarschijnlijk een tweede strijd zou komen, volgens Mod Aiko. Dan wordt het 85-54. Het gaat nog steeds heel erg goed! Er komen veel mensen in de clanchat NL Event 2 kijken naar de wedstrijd. 84-33, 82-19, we gaan picknicken! Cool! NL gaat winnen! 80-5, done! @@@@@@@@@@@@ 22 mei (Nederland/België vs. Frankrijk) We beginnen met 99-94. Spanje vliegt erin. De eerste doden vallen. Het staat 93-92. Nederland herpakt zich, de loslopende Spanjaarden worden gegrepen bij een stand van 81-73. DG levert de meeste doden en zal later uitgeroepen worden tot 'man of the match'. Bij een stand van 74-56 gaat het reuze goed! Hij loopt rustig over het slagveld en met succes. Het staat 68-43. Even lijkt het erop dat Spanje terug zou komen en DG gegrepen zou worden, maar dat is niet zo, hij laat zich gewoon weer zien! Bij een stand van 64-27 lijkt het spel gespeeld te zijn, al vallen er op dat moment weinig doden. Uiteindelijk winnen we met 57-0! Proficiat! 23 mei (Nederland/België vs. Engeland/Verenigde Staten) Er worden weer eens mensen gekicked, omdat er clans stonden te wachten. Wat een raar toernooi eigenlijk. Een goed wedstrijdverslag is er niet bijgehouden, de stand wel. Het stond achtereenvolgens: 82-94, 76-93, 68-92, 60-91, 54-89, 42-87, 34-87, 24-87, 0-87. Well done! Nederland is door naar de halve finale! Op naar de wedstrijd tegen Finland! 27 mei (Nederland/België vs. Finland) De halve finale! Maar ikzelf was er weer eens niet bij, ik was op kamp. Wel ja, ook al hebben we met 94-0 gewonnen, er werden weer eens rare dingen gezegd en veel ruzie gemaakt. Laat maar zo, we hebben gewonnen, klaar. In de finale strijden wij tegen Polen! 30 mei (Nederland/België vs. Polen) En de finale is begonnen. Polen begint met één man meer: 99-100. Het gaat gelijk op, na een paar minuten staat het 82-83. Maar Polen heeft zijn piles beter georganiseerd over de flanken, dus die beginnen uit te lopen. Vanaf de zijlijn wordt er geroepen dat Polen valsspeelt, omdat iedereen met minder dan 100 combat zou worden gekicked. De stand is op dat moment 61-78. De piles van Polen pakken alles aan wat rondloopt, inmiddels staat het 49-75. Er is weinig hoop meer. Terwijl de Jagex Mods van Nederland en Polen nog aan het vechten zijn, is de hoop dan nu echt opgegeven bij een stand van 30-72. Bij een stand van 11-71 ligt het spel even stil, omdat Polen de overgebleven 11 spelers nog niet gevonden heeft. Maar dan is het ook echt klaar, Polen heeft gewonnen, gefeliciteerd! En inderdaad, Polen heeft mensen gekicked... Categorie:Blog posts